kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Viridi's Last Stand
Viridi's Last Stand is an upcoming story of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008, and marking the official end of the Viridi Saga of KND Nextgen. Summary Cheren Uno is happy to be back home after his adventure in Termina. He and Panini meet up with Francis, Zach, and Maddy at Facilier's workshop, and Facilier explains that Viridi's minions are made out of Nightmare substance. Meanwhile, Vweeb and Arianna are on Planet Secco, where Arianna is trying to find seeds of Ancient Flowers, and hopefully bring life back to the planet, but Vweeb is uninterested, much to Arianna's disappointment. Arianna and Vweeb later return to base, and Nebula gives them, Makava, and Tronta the mission to follow Viridi's troops when they come to pick up their shipment of ordered Nightmare substance. As Nebula meets with Darkrai, Darkrai explains their used to be an Underworld drug that can de-power gods, and that Grim may have it. At this time, Vweeb has shrunken his friends down as they hide on the crate of Nightmare energy, and some Forces of Nature come to take it. They stay hidden on the way to Viridi's homeworld, but a flash knocks them out. Arianna wakes up in Virid's lair as they chat for a while, and Viridi begins to brainwash her. As all this happens, Anthony is training with earthbending, and Angie calls them in to meet her friend, Chiri the Minish. Chiri leads them to the Virginian Forest, where she introduces her kids, Sappo and Gibli, as the Sector W team enters the Minish Portal, and shrinks down into the Minish World. Anthony goes with Chiri to learn about his family's history, while the rest of Sector W learn the ways of the Pikmin. As Cheren is later hanging out with his friends at Goofy Goober's, strange Mob guys come to take a shipment of ice cream. Afterwards, Cheren gets the call from Larry MayHence, saying Nebula wants him to go to the Underworld. Cheren meets with Grim in Castle Hell, and Grim gives him the Vial, the dangerous poison that can defeat gods. The Sector W team then go to Ashland Park, still tiny, as they train with their Pikmin by taking food from peoples' picnic blankets. Anthony also trains with his Seismic Sense, by detecting the people in the park. Meanwhile, Cheren meets with all the Sector Leaders as they discuss a possible strategy for taking down Viridi. At this time, Arianna returns to her house on Harnita, secretly hypnotised as she greets her mother. Arianna steals Nova's Spirit Ball, containing Celebi, and returns to Viridi. Viridi uses Arianna as Arianna orders Celebi to give Viridi more power. Cheren goes to the park, debating whether or not to use the Vial. He randomly encounters a strange man drunk on cherry pie, and he makes a speech about the value of freedom, and whatever decision Cheren makes to win the war will be worth it. Suddenly, the world is invaded by Viridi's forces, and Angie McKenzie, as well as Michelle, are captured by General Caud. Sector W, with Sappo and Gibli, stow away on Angie's slave-ship inside the Pikmins' Onion. Cheren Uno manages to escape Earth with Sector V and some Moonbase workers, and they all head for GKND H.Q.. Game Over Scenes "Geez, at least give me time to enact my plan first!" - Viridi 1; death in Pikmin level. "Well, THAT was easy." - Viridi 2. "At last, the human race has FALLEN!" - Viridi 3; death during war. "Stupid humans... now you're all just bugs on the ground." - Viridi 4. "Time... TO DIE... BRAT..." - Phosphora 1. "You're IN for a... SHOCK..." - Phosphora 2. *stands over camera* "My sincerest apologizes, Mr. Murphy. You see, I had hoped you would fight better." - Arlon 1. "tsk tsk tsk tsk. If you would not waste time being so foolish, perhaps you could have won." ''- Arlon 2. ''*stands over camera, smiling* "Please forgive me, Vweeb. But I can't have you getting in the way." *stomps her foot down* - Arianna 1. "Hm hm hm hm! I can't believe I thought you were strong at that size!" - Arianna 2. Characters *'Cheren Uno' *Panini Drilovsky *Francis Drilovsky *Zach Murphy *Maddy Murphy *Anthony McKenzie *Angelie McKenzie *Michelle McKenzie *Sally and Harvey Harper *Aranea Fulbright *Fybi Fulbright *Chiri *Sappo and Gibli *Vweeb *Arianna Dunfree *Tronta Dunfree *Makava *Nebula D. Winkiebottom *Jerome D. Winkiebottom *Viridi *Darkrai II *Medusa Locations *KND Moonbase *'Downtown Cleveland' *'Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium' *'McKenzie Household' *'Planet Secco; Ancient Wastelands' *'New GKND H.Q.' *'Coruscant' *'Virginian Forest; Minish Woods' *'Nightmare Land; Nightmare King's Throne' *'Ashland Park' Voicing Cast *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno *'Jennifer Hale' as Panini Drilovsky and Fybi Fulbright *'Tara Strong' as Anthony, Michelle, Angie McKenzie, Maddy Murphy, Makava, and Chiri *'Hynden Walch' as Viridi *'''Tom Kenny '''as Zach Murphy Trivia This is the first story after Operation: GALACSIA that shows Planet Flora, excluding the brief segment in The Scattered Realms of Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Category:Stories Category:Nextgen Series Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages